A Carnelian Winter
by Chibi Miss Loki
Summary: Malik has waited for Bakura to accept him. At last, he had the chance but his yami ruined it. In other words, Ryou became Marik's lover and what do Malik and Bakura have to say? (BXM(YMXR)It's a lil angst but also humor and will be R rated soon . . .
1. I love him, but you ruined it!

Story: A Carnelian winter 

Summary: Malik has waited for Bakura to accept him. At last, he had the chance but his yami ruined it. In other words, Ryou became Marik's lover and what do Malik and Bakura have to say? To protest or to accept?

Pairings: BakuraXMalik, MarikXRyou

Disclaimer: I do not own you know what

A/N: I was thinking this idea since last nights. Since I think the pairing MarikXRyou seems very exciting so I thought of this idea. Hope you guys like it!

Chapter 1: I love him! But you ruined it!

* * *

"_Bakura, I can't accept it."_

"_But why? Just because your yami doesn't let you love me!" _

_Malik couldn't help but crying his tears out silently, Bakura walk to him slowly and grip his shoulder gently._

"_Please, Malik. Tell me why."_

"_I just couldn't, Bakura! Marik wouldn't let me! He hates you! He loathes you!" _

"_But is you I love! What has he got to do with this!"_

"_Bakura, I love you too. But what if Marik knows about us! He'll kill you! He'll make sure you won't stay alive as long as you don't come near me!" Malik cried out loud, Bakura can hear his voice of sour bitterness, but was hurt deeply in Malik's heart. _

_Bakura looked at him sadly and gave in, "I understand, Malik . . ."_

"_I understand . . ."_

_Malik look at him in a bitter shock of surprise, tears begin to roll down his cheek slowly. He widens his eyes as he looks his lover walking away from him sorrowfully. As if like he'll never see him again . . . _

Malik sniffled over his recalling memories over the past, how he actually need to reject Bakura that time. How bitter it was for him to see him leave like that. How sad it was for Bakura to keep begging for them to be back together again. But the wishes faded away without even being fulfilled. Malik wipe the tears away with his desperately as he hears a knock on his door.

"Come in." Malik said, hiding his sniffling voice as he sniffled and wiping the tears away quickly. The door open and reveled his yami. No other than Marik.

"Malik, dinner is up. Come and eat or I'll ask the next door neighbor's cat to finish it for you." Marik said coldly, leaning against the door but he soon start to leave his steps out of the room. "Wait Marik!" Malik cried, Marik paused his steps and didn't turn back but stood there still and prepare to listen to what his hikari is going to tell him.

"Why won't you let him love me! I love him as much as he does for me! You know he won't harm me! You know—"

"I did it for your sake, Malik! I don't believe him! You should know that." Marik interrupted ruthlessly, he leaves the room and back the door shut behind him. Malik was stood there on his normal weakling position, widening his eyes at his yami's words. Why can he be so open-minded? What is all this? Is he plotting something? No, he's not plotting something. He wanted his hikari to suffer more, didn't he? But all those questions couldn't be answered somehow . . .

-

Back to Marik, who slowly enters the kitchen. Looking up to a white-haired albino, no other than Ryou who looked at him with concern and worried around his face. "Marik, I still don't understand. Why is it—"

"Ryou, can you just stop the subject? I don't wanna hear any word since I just got a few from my hikari." Marik quickly interrupted, walking to the kitchen basin as he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. Ryou continued to wash the dishes as he still had his eyes on the yami.

"But Marik, I don't think is fair for Malik. I'm Bakura's hikari. Why you can accept me but why won't you accept Bakura as well?" Ryou asked softly, Marik nibbled his neck and dig his nose on the albino's delicate neck. "Because Ryou, try you imagine what would Bakura say if I want you to be my lover like now. Even Malik doesn't know our relationship."

"I can't believe you, Marik. What is your exact reason to all this?" Ryou's curiosity wasn't over yet; he had it all over his face. Marik sighs and brush a few strand of his spikes back.

"Ryou, your yami certainly won't agree if you become my lover. If I let Bakura accept Malik, would he let me love you like he loves Malik?" "So in that case, you didn't let Bakura accept him because of our relationship?" Ryou raises an eyebrow curiously, Marik tilt his head. "Sort of. So since that question is yes, then I should let Bakura know, if he wants my hikari, he has to let me accept you first." Marik tighten his wrap around his albino lover, Ryou wince playfully and kissed his cheek. "But I still feel is not fair for Malik." "Yeah, but I also don't wanna keep this relationship hidden to long. Somehow, I got a feeling they will know about us."

"And what is your solution now?" Ryou asked carefully, having a straight eye on Marik, he turns and wrap his arms around the yami's neck. Marik smirked and brush his lips on Ryou's. "We'll see."

"Marik, please. Tell me." Ryou said, his tone is as firm as he could make it. Marik sighs brutally and frowned, "Let's just make Bakura wait for a little longer. Then I'll see if I can let go of Malik to him. Because I still want you." Marik lean his nose against Ryou's playfully. "But how long? I feel bad for them both! We can be together secretly but both of their each hikari and yami had this kind of relationship without their notice. I don't think is fair for them. Bakura is going to be upset if he knows his hikari has a relationship with his one love's yami. Then Malik is going to be more upset because you lied to him and after all, you didn't let him love Bakura when his yami made a relationship with his love's hikari!" "You finish talking now, beloved?" Marik frowned, giving a stern little glare to his lover. Ryou just smile innocently and brush his lips on the yami sweetly.

"But meanwhile, Ryou, just let me do my duty. I'll know what to do." Marik croons, kissing his lover seductively. Ryou giggled in the kiss and push him away slowly after some lovely moment with his yami lover. "Okay, I trust you. But you know I don't want to hurt my own yami's feelings too." "I don't wanna hurt my own hikari's feelings either! But like I told you, if Bakura ever know about us, he'll sure and infinity for sure he'll threat me not to come near you! So if he wants my hikari, he has gotta learn to accept me to be your lover!" Marik raises his tone a little, wrapping around his lover's waist even closer to himself. Ryou sighs and kisses his Egyptian lips. "Okay, okay. I understand. I hope you know what you are doing." Ryou said rather dully, so unsure and confused. Marik chuckled and kiss his lover lovingly.

"Don't worry, I'll know, beloved . . ." crooned Marik, and they both share a sweet loving kiss together.

* * *

A/N: Please review! If you guys want to know more about what Marik meant about, I'll probably try and explain in the next chap or you'll have to see the whole story yourself! Now please, review! 


	2. No need a hikari to interfere!

A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, I can see very few of this kind of Bakura Malik stories are published but at least I'm glad you guys like it! Luckily I have the song of Ogata Megumi and the Yu Yu Hakusho's songs to make me go! Woohoo! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! Eh:looks at script: Err . . .I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sorry . . . .:smiles sheepishly:

Kurama:MAJOR sweat drop:

Bakura: Tch . . .

Chapter 2: No need a hikari to interfere!

* * *

Ryou walks in the living hall, with his hands full of popcorns in each 2 cups on each of his hands. He looks around and sees Bakura plopped on the couch—wearing a mask that seems very familiar to Ryou but never really seen it in a yami.

"_If he wants my hikari, he has gotta learn how to accept me as your lover . . ." _

Ryou remembered the words Marik said to him; it didn't worried him but it worried him about his yami. How could Marik say that? Has Bakura ever threaten him like that? No, was it a threat in the first place? Or—did Marik really mean it? He walks over the couch and wore a look of brightness for his yami.

Hoped a lot that it help him but as soon as he approach his yami, Bakura was blankly staring at the TV, lost in interest in everything and his thoughts seems to wonder to somewhere out of reality.

"Bakura?" Ryou called his name.

Bakura turn to his hikari and gave a little moan of questioning, Bakura jerk his head up and smiled sheepishly at his hikari, hoping his hikari won't realized his expression earlier but he was all wrong—at the beginning. "Oh hi Ryou! You want a sit?" Bakura asked sheepishly, scooting at the other side welcoming his hikari to sit at the other side. Ryou frowned mentally at his yami's fake smile, not just a smile—but also everything, plus more—his feelings. Ryou thought of it, must be his feelings on Malik that long not gone. He sits down silently, eating his popcorn and handing the 2nd cup to his yami. Bakura took it but regretfully making sure his hikari won't realize something unusual about him. Ryou didn't know about it earlier, he couldn't careless—he didn't know should he know or even care. He tried to erase that feeling—that feeling of sympathy towards Bakura about Malik but it didn't go away.

"So, how are you doing?" Ryou suddenly asked carefully.

Bakura looked at his hikari then turn back to the TV, "I'm fine, yeah always fine."

Ryou didn't gave up his curiosity, he must know and he must let his yami discover that there is someone who care for him and might strangle him if he doesn't tell out his feelings and all that worries him. "Bakura, I know there's something bothering you."

Bakura sighs, "You knew about it."

"I'm your hikari, Bakura! What you mean _I knew_? Of I course I knew along time ago!" Ryou snorted, throwing some popcorn at Bakura's face. Bakura just rubbed his cheek where the popcorn hit him and snarl lightly.

"Whatever." Bakura said coldly, not taking any caring note about Ryou's want-to-strangle-you look on him.

"Bakura, there is—"

"Even if there is what do you care!"

"Because I care!"

Ryou shouted at him, first was Bakura stood up, glaring daggers at him. Then Ryou came 2nd, his eyes shining sharply on his. It's not really like this is not the ordinary Ryou, but this is a show of his concern—in a very crude way.

"Bakura, I care about you! As a yami and as a friend, I want to know what bothered you so much!" Ryou shouted carefully, keeping his voice down. "I'm fine for your concern!" Bakura snapped furiously.

"Bakura, please!" Ryou shouted to him, Bakura was already walking his heavy footsteps on the stairs. Not wanting to hear another word Ryou is giving to him. "Bakura!" Ryou shouted once again.

"Do you wanna really know what's my problem! I think that I'm a yami and I can't and don't deserve love! I love Malik with all my heart but his damn yami came and ruined it! So since Malik's yami had interfere our relationship, I don't need YOU to interfere either!" Bakura shouted crudely and walk up to his room.

_BANG!_

Ryou can hear the big banging that his yami made to the door. He sighs sadly and plop down the couch carelessly. He doesn't know what else to do with his yami he tried to help but what other ways can work? He may have to wait a future result then . . .

* * *

A/N: So? Please review! 


	3. A little lust of argument

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for the late chapter! Anyway, oh? To Obsessed Uber Rei, oh really? It was your birthday when chap 2 was published? Wow! I mean, you're welcome and happy birthday to you then! I didn't know this was the best gift to you. You're welcome and thanks again for reading and reviewing! The only time I'll have the mood to write is when I hear good music! Hehe! Please enjoy this chapter!

Hiei: Yeah…not to mention how sad it was for Bakura to leave Malik like that!

Kurama: So unbelievable…

Kazuki: Well, the one to be blame is—Marik!

Hiei & Kurama (smirks)

Marik: SHUT-UP!

Kazuki: (chuckles)

Kurama: Disclaimer: Dark Kazuki doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho…and most certainly she owns this story!

Chapter 3: A little lust of argument

* * *

Ryou came to Marik and Malik's place for a hang out, not to mention to secretly hang out with his secret beloved Marik. He entered the house and walk in, "Hey!" he greeted, all of a sudden, he felt his wrist being pulled by a strong arm and was pull in an embrace.

"Love, you're here." the deep familiar voice softly crooned, hugging Ryou tightly.

"Marik! What if Malik—"

"Malik's not here." Marik said softly, brushing his lips on the hikari's. Ryou return the kiss and look back at the yami with a blink, Marik chuckled at his cute expression. "Malik is gone to the library." He hugged his lover tightly, the albino yelped cutely as the yami tighten his hug. "Now we can be alone." Marik whispered seductively, plating his soft and heavy kisses on the hikari's neck. Ryou's mouth escapes a moan as Marik continued his ministrations, smirking at the hikari's beautiful moan of pleasure. So melodious and so lustful...

"Enough, Marik. We need to talk." Ryou said firmly, shrugging his lover off softly. Marik blinked at Ryou's tone and how firm it was when he voice out.

"What you mean?" Marik asked, Ryou sighed and plop down the couch, Marik walk to the couch and sat beside Ryou, patting his knee.

"Is there something bothering you love?"

"Yes there is." Ryou replied firmly, looking at Marik sternly. "I had an argument with Bakura the day before yesterday. He wasn't happy and he was sorrowfully depressed on how much he wants Malik back. He thinks he don't deserve love when he notice he had lost Malik." Marik frown at Ryou's explanation, the mistake he made was asking the hikari what's bothering him. If not, Ryou wouldn't start all this even.

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying do you know how much it hurt me when I heard Bakura screamed at me like that? Alot, Marik! Alot!" Ryou voiced out harshly, but it did have the effect of how hurt he was and how angry he was at Marik. Marik blink at him and startled, he sighs as he got up roughly, brushing some strand of hair.

"Ryou, I told you time and times. I don't want to—"

"You think I want to? Marik, problem is, I don't like to see my yami hurt like that! He misses Malik so much! Try you put yourself in his shoe! How would you feel?" Ryou stand up, eyes flash with a little anger.

Marik take a look at his lover for a while and sighs heavily, crossing his arms against his chest.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm asking you to think for your hikari's sake! Let them be TOGETHER!" Ryou argued, clutching his fist tight.

Marik look at him back until later, he pulled the hikari close to him and in a tight embrace, his lips were lock to the hikari's. Ryou surprise and tried to push him off but Marik regain more strength and tighten his hold and suck on his mouth, begging for entry. Ryou open up his mouth and let the yami suck on his tongue professionally.

After a few hours of 'love is in the air'…

"Whooo… Never had such time before!" Marik pants his pleasurable sighs, panting in pleasure after such a 'time' with Ryou. Ryou sit up from the couch, topless, wiping his lips and blush madly after the 'time'. Marik smirk atthe hikari's expression and kisses his neck slowly, "How did it felt, love?"

"Mmmm………good… so good…" Ryou moaned, shiver at Marik's amusing tongue motion on his neck, licking his tender spot.

"Okay! Now we can forget about what we were arguing before!" Marik said quickly, got up from the couch, topless and walks to the kitchen.

"Marik! I'm not finish with I said!" Ryou got up too, chasing after Marik.

* * *

A/N: Is this short? Oh well…please review! 


	4. Family's concern

A/N: So sorry for the bad delay! I was in the hospital and just got out the day before yesterday! Well, had another relapse on my sickness. I can't talk about it, it hurts me a lot and I get very irritated. Anyway, hope you enjoy this and thanks to the reviews and the tips!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: A family's concern

* * *

Bakura ground himself in the room for almost a week after he breaks up with Malik, Malik ground himself in his own room for almost 2 weeks because of the same reason. Ryou's worried about Bakura, wanting to help him but Marik doesn't and won't like the idea. And what will the solution be? Something has got to be done somehow…

"I don't know, Duke. I tried many ways but Marik won't let me…" Ryou said, sighing and looking down sadly. Duke listened to every single word of his story; he knows how his friend is feeling right now. Hard to describe. Joey, Seto, Tristain and even Ishizu were there, having Ryou to cheer up.

"I don't understand Marik…why is he being so difficult at this?" Ishizu said, she only pities her brother, Malik. Ishizu and Marik never really get along, every time when Ishizu look at him, they start a war together and nobody knows who'll win after that.

"Hard to believe his my brother's yami." Ishizu added, with a frown.

"But we can't just let Bakura and Malik being like this all along…" Joey said sadly, lowering his glance at everyone. They agree too, but like what kind of idea they can do to fix the solution?

"Even I'm his lover, I can't convince him either…there has got to be a way." Ryou said, sighing and looking back at his friends for an opinion. Duke patted his back and comforted him; Ryou is honestly being too worried for his yami. Imagine having a close relative of yours, grounding himself for 1 week and never come out unless dinner, lunch and breakfast then he goes up to his room and you don't even know if he's even dead in his room.

Seto got up from his sit and dialed up his phone, everyone look at him, wondering what the CEO is up to now. Seto talked on the phone professionally and after hanging up, he smirked at the others.

"The only way to help Malik and Bakura out of depression and get them back together…is with my help."

The others blinked, clueless… COMPLETELY clueless…

Seto grinned wider and sat back down the couch.

"I've just called my area, it seems that they already have Marik's personal info. Marik has a sister some where and we can have her help…now my people are searching for her." Seto explained.

Ryou beamed brightly, "That means—there is a way to get Bakura and Malik together!"

Seto nodded, "But get ready if there are troubles and messes we have to face!" he winked and patted Ryou's back.

"Alright! Whatever it is, we got to help Malik and Bakura together!" Joey said cheerfully, the others smiled and cheered with him as well.

Marik was in a particular café, drinking up his mocha shake and place the cup down. He sighed. He knew what he did was probably…wrong. But he still refuses them to be together. Why? He doesn't like Bakura. That's why. No matter what, he just can't let his hikari being with someone he doesn't like.

He drinks up a few slurps on his mocha shake and think deeply…

Something shot up his mind…

"Maybe…is it really possible for them to be together?"

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry if is short! I'm just really in a short of time! Do review please! 


	5. Phone says I miss you!

A/N: Hey guys! I'm here and now—is at night and I got to stay awake just to do this. I was bored by the way. Sometimes it's really fun to be a writer and you guys know what I mean. Anyway, do enjoy this fic and do remember that there's only ONE OC in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 5: Phone says I miss you

* * *

"Malik, why the hell are you calling me! I told you, our relationship is over!" Bakura growled, but keeping his tone low and minimum. Growling at the phone and silently talking over it in his room.

Malik, at the other line, looking pretty sorrow hearing his previous lover saying like that to him with such tone.

"But Bakura, please, I just really want to talk to you. I miss you so much Bakura!" Malik cried over the phone.

Bakura's firm and crude expression fade came with a softer but sadder kind of emotion. He felt it just for himself and Malik.

"Malik, I love you too. I want to see you and hugged you so tightly that I wouldn't even want to remember the world but only you but you know we can't!"

"But why!" Malik cried harshly, tears just threaten to fall.

Bakura shook his head guiltily; he wished he could never hear his lover crying so desperately like that. He felt like a thousand knives coming all in him that way.

"Your yami doesn't approve our relationship. And moreover, you were the one who told me to break this relationship off because of him."

"But now I change my mind! I don't care about Marik! I care about _you_! I only want to see you and love you! Bakura, can you hear me! I love you!" Malik cried, his sobbing tone pierce through the line.

Bakura felt more and more hurt after that, if only he wish he were there with his lover to comfort him.

"Malik, don't cry. I know you know I love you. We only have to wait until Marik could agree for us to be together. I promise, Malik."

"But how long! I don't want to wait until the day I die Marik will say yes to our relationship!" Malik cried, his tears just couldn't stop by his emotions. He was seriously hurt and sad all this while.

"Don't say that! I never said you'd die have I! Malik, be strong for me and things will work out! Please my love! Just…don't cry…" Bakura said softly, as if he was there and hugging Malik tightly and rocking and kissing his sad tears away.

Malik sobbed and wipe his tears, he hold his breath and exhale as he sigh through the phone. Bakura perk up a slight smile at his lover's relief after all the emotional action going on through the phone.

"We will be together, right Bakura? You promise me?" Malik asked sobbingly.

"Of course. I know, by the first day you told me we have to break is the day we missed each other." Bakura chuckled slightly and sigh, " This is all because of your yami."

Malik was pretty silent after that.

"Malik, I'm sorry if I have left you that day."

Malik smiled, "No, it's okay. Bakura, I have to go now. Please take care and I'll call you if I can."

"If you can, Malik. Don't force yourself, all right? It's just me you're calling! Nobody else important!" Bakura said teasingly.

"You _are _important to me, Bakura!" Malik snapped, pouting through the phone. Bakura laughed, noticing his lover was pouting over the phone.

" Alright, alright. Anyway, good night my love." Bakura said lovingly, smirking dreamily about his lover.

Malik giggled and kiss over the phone, "Good night my love."

And they hung up…

* * *

A/N: I know! It's short! But anyway, please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know! I am evil because for delaying this fiction for SUCH a long time! But then right now, I'm ready to write. I was bored anyway while I was waiting for a friend. Anyway, this time, there will be one OC coming into this story as Marik's sister. But it is not any of the Ishtar-related. You will see how she is Marik's sister anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to the rightful owner name Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

Chapter 5: The sister of the over protective darkness

Marik is now sitting in the couch, pressing the channel buttons and flipping through any programs boringly. Over these few days, Ryou hasn't been taking to him, didn't even want to see him or even give him a call. He tried to call him but Ryou seem to ignore his call all the time.

What is going on with him?

Is he angry with Marik just because of what he did to his yami and his own hikari?

Isn't that just unfair?

Marik sighed and drop the remote on the couch. He solemnly thinks it over, about what is going on and where the mistake is. He knows, he is just over-protective over his hikari just because he despises Bakura. At that time, he knows everything has to go on his way. He hates him; Malik also has to hate him. But right now? Can that be the same?

Or does he have to change his mind? What if is too late? What is Malik doesn't forgive him?

Question is; he is thinking of all this for who? Ryou? Malik? Bakura? Definitely not Bakura.

"So I screwed everything up…" And that is just all he can come up with from his mouth. He groaned and got up to walk to the kitchen but a doorbell stopped him, making him turn his attention over it.

His expression changed. Solemn, sad, guilty to curious, hope, happy and joy. Because he was hoping it was Ryou that rang the bell to see him.

He walked to the door, opening it as he widens his eyes in surprise.

A girl with short, messy blue with black-layered hair, blue eyes that look cold and aggressive, clothing like a major violent-maker girl. But to see her features inner and truly, she looks smart and challenging.

"Hello brother." The husky tone being said by the girl with a sarcastic smile.

Marik frowned, "Natsume, tell me why are you here."

"My greet?"

"Hi." Marik said flatly.

The girl name Natsume then smiled satisfyingly, sort of proud that she get to irritate Marik quite easily. Although actually…in Marik's mind…she was always irritating for her.

"Now my question, Natsu—"

"No welcome?" The girl began again.

Marik growled threateningly and sighed, slowly turn and walks in the house.

"Welcome. Please make yourself a home."

Natsume smiled, another sarcastic smile and walks in the house. Marik was snarling, and growling and snorting and groaning for quite a long time. As he walks in the kitchen, he grabs a packet of coffee; cutting the edge out and pour the powder in the empty cup and added some sugar in it.

"I didn't know she just came back from hell… I thought I would be living in peace and now she came back from nowhere and over to my house? Oh how grateful I am. I thought when I am born, she wont be. How did it exactly happen she became my sister all of a sudden?"

Then he paused…

"Wait…she's not my real sister. I actually picked her up as one when we were in Egypt." He said a little much in a realizing way. He smirked as some memories of Natsume and him appeared in his mind, it was funny at how they first met but it truly was a great first sight meeting between the both of them.

He chuckled and took the cup of coffee outside to the living hall, placing it down the table and sat down on the chair opposite of where Natsume is sitting.

Natsume smiled and pick the cup up, sipping carefully while looking at Marik.

"It's not good to drink while you're looking at a different direction." Marik said.

Natsume put the cup down and cleared her throat.

"You haven't answer my question, Natsume. About why are you here."

Natsume smirked and lean back against the chair with her arms crossed.

"I want to talk to you about Malik and Bakura."

* * *

A/N: Review please people! 


End file.
